This Far
by Lkay09
Summary: Rose and Scorpius fluff. T for some moments, but nothing overly smutty. Oneshot. R&R please!


**All will be explained in the author's note at the end of the story. Enjoy :)**

**Caution: Lots of fluff. May cause a Fluff OD. If prone to cavities, do not continue reading.**

* * *

"Wanna know something?"

My husband looked down at me and raised his eyebrows. I knew him well enough to know that this meant either 'What?' or 'Continue.' So I did.

"Don't get mad," I warned. He shook his head, a piece of blonde hair falling into his eyes. I reached my left arm back and brushed it away, then resettled myself between his legs, my back pressed against his chest and his arms around my waist.

"I never thought we'd make it here," I admitted. I turned back to look at him and was surprised to see a small smile playing at his lips.

"What?"

"I didn't either, in all honesty." I could hear the hint of laughter behind his voice. I felt relieved – I figured he would have gotten mad at me for ever doubting our love and our future together.

"Oh really? And, pray tell, why not?"

He shrugged. "Probably all the same reasons you didn't think we would – family, our incessant bickering, just life in general."

"That's tru- Hey! We don't _bicker_!"

He began to laugh. "Sure we don't."

"_Scorpius Malfoy! How did you manage to get a higher grade than me?"_

_He turned to face me, the Malfoy smirk already in place._

"_Maybe because I'm smarter?"_

_I scoffed. "As if. You cheated didn't you? Probably off of me."_

_His grey eyes narrowed. "Think what you want, _Weasley_, but I _earned_ this grade. I studied my ass off for it. I deserve it. I certainly wouldn't bother to cheat off you. Bookworm."_

"_Is that supposed to be an insult? Idiot."_

"_Frizzball."_

_Okay, I resented that. It wasn't my fault I inherited my mother's hair, and it had yet to de-frizz and turn into the soft curls she had now._

"_Cheater."_

"_Goody-two shoes."_

"_Arsehole."_

"_Hag."_

"_At least I'm not-mmph."_

_I froze. Was Scorpius Malfoy _kissing_ me?_

_Yes. Yes, apparently he was. And quite well, I might add._

_He pulled back, leaving me slightly – okay, a lot – breathless and also a lot confused._

"_Wha-?"_

"_It was the only way I could think of to get you to shut up. I was out of insults." His pale cheeks turned slightly pink before he turned to walk away. Over his shoulder, he shot at me, "Plus, I've wanted to do that for at least a year."_

"Okay, so maybe we do bicker."

"I thought so."

"You start it."

"Only because you look dead sexy when you get at mad and flustered. Oh, and by the way, you are not allowed to _ever_ get mad and flustered at someone else. Unless it's your family. Other than that, no way."

I turned to look at him again. Is it wrong to say I kind of enjoy this possessive side of him? No? Ok, good.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." The joking tone was slowly disappearing from his voice and his eyes. "I know that our bickering is part of the way we fell in love, and so I don't want to risk you having that kind of relationship with anyone else. Ever." A little light came back into his eyes as he added, "I own you now."

"You think?"

"_I know."_

_I looked up at my boyfriend of ten minutes._

"_I own you – you're mine, and you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."_

_Sighing, only partly exasperated, I snuggled back into his arms and murmured, "If you insist."_

_He pressed a kiss to the top of my head – my hair was finally starting to smooth out – and said against my temple, "I do insist. Face it woman, you've now got a very possessive and territorial boyfriend."_

"_I think I can live with that," I replied, biting back a smile._

Scorpius's voice cut into my reminiscing.

"Plus, I don't want anyone else looking at you like I do when you get that sexy. Otherwise, you'll be coming to visit me in Azkaban for the rest of our lives."

"Things really haven't changed in the year since we've left school, have they?"

Scorp thought for a moment.

"Your dad actually likes me now."

"_You're dating _who_?"_

"_Sc-Scorpius M-Malfoy."_

_I seriously though my dad was going to explode when I told him. I know he doesn't like Scorpius's dad, but I was hoping he would be a little more open minded about our relationship. Apparently I was utterly wrong._

"_I forbid it Rose."_

"_Daddy I'm seventeen. You can't forbid me from seeing him."_

"_Watch me," he snarled. "You don't know what the Malfoys are like, Rose. You can't trust them. I would put all our savings on ol' Draco putting his son up to this – have him seduce you and then break your heart, just to have something to rub in my face, I swear-"_

"_Enough."_

_I must have sounded eerily like my mother, because Dad shut up._

"_Scorpius loves me. And I love him. He is _not_ using me. He wants to _marry_ me, for Merlin's sake."_

"I think he liked you then. He just didn't like the idea that someone might come and take his only daughter away from him. I bet once we have a little girl, you will be the exact same way. Oh crap, our daughter is never going be able to date or get married. We'll never be grandparents!" I wailed.

"Why not?" I think I alarmed him a little – yes, we were married, but that was a fairly recent development (read: three hours ago), and I don't think he's ready for kids or grandkids yet.

"Because between you and my father she'll be lucky to be allowed to leave the house."

"If she's anywhere near as beautiful as you, you're damn right she won't be leaving the house."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I could feel him chuckling. I reached back and smacked him on the arm. "Not funny," I growled. "I would like our children to have some kind of social life."

Laughing even harder at that, he grasped my waist and pulled me around to face him so I was straddling his lap. I grasped the sheet even tighter around me, although there was nothing under it he hadn't already seen.

"Rose, we have _years_ before we have to worry about our kids, let alone them being old enough to date and have social lives. It'll be ok."

I peeked out through my hands.

"We may have to worry about it sooner than you think," I said meekly. His gray eyes widened.

"Wh-_what_?"

I giggled nervously. He swore under his breath and I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping he would be happy about it at some point.

And then he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up slightly, hugging me to his chest.

"I'm going to be a _father_…" he whispered, a tone of wonder in his voice. "Thank you," he murmured in my ear before slowly setting me back down.

"Your welc – _oh._" I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, not caring that the sheet was now around my waist. He buried his head in the crook of my neck.

_Cassie turned to look at me, her eyes filled with tears. "Mum!"_

"_Leo Orion Malfoy, if you don't leave your sister alone this instant I will home-school you!" Leo stopped bothering Cassie (her full name is Cassiopeia, but that's too much of a mouthful) instantly and looked at her resentfully._

_I heard a sigh next to me and turned to look at Scorpius._

"_Maybe we should home-school her instead," he said, looking at Cassie and then shooting glances at some of the boys on the Platform who were eyeing her. At thirteen, she was already gorgeous – she hadn't gotten my frizzy hair. Instead she had Astoria's, with the Weasley color and Scorpius's eyes._

"_Don't worry – Leo might drive her crazy, but he's really protective of her. He gets that from his father, I'm thinking," I added softly. Scorpius turned his gaze on me, and I was amazed to still feel butterflies – eighteen years together, sixteen of them married, and the man still gave me butterflies._

_We waved to our kids on the train as it slowly pulled out of the station. Scorpius slung his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my temple._

"_You remember our wedding night?" I asked, as we strolled down the platform._

"_Didn't we have amazing sex, you tell me that you thought we'd never make it this far, you tell me you're pregnant, and we have more mind-blowing sex?"_

_I laughed – that about sums it up, really._

"_Yeah, that sounds right." We stop walking and he turns to look down at me._

"_I'm glad we made it this far."_

_He smiles at me and kisses my forehead._

"_Me too."_

_He kisses my lips, and then rests his forehead against mine._

"_But you still aren't allowed to get mad and flustered at other guys. I still own you."_

"_I think I can live with that."_

**So...my first ever Rose/Scorpius fic. I've been hooked on them since I read _Now or Never_ on Checkmated.  
I was working on Part Two of Year Seven for _Seven Years With James_ and this just kept attacking my brain. I was getting nowhere, so I figured why not write it down and get it out of the way. And since it's currently 1:59am, apparently I do most of my decent writing when I'm sleep-deprived.  
And please keep voting in my poll! I'm also trying to work on those stories, but my main priority is _SYWJ_ so people don't kill me.  
I also have some news I'm really _really_ excited about!!! Both _Seven Years With Lily_ and _Seven Years With James_ are going to be translated into Portugese! It's the first time any of my fics have been translated, so I'm all warm and fuzzy inside right now.  
Anyways, hope you liked the story, but I won't know unless you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note added 4/8/10: To clear up a little confusion, here's a mini-timeline: Rose and Scorpius first kiss at the end of sixth year, but don't get together until the beginning of seventh. And Leo is the older child, the one she was pregnant with their wedding night. He's roughly 15 1/2 and Cassie is his younger sister who is 13.**

**Disclaimer: You caught me - I own it all. I'm really JK Rowling disguised as an 18yr old American college student. I also own Chuck E Cheese and General Hospital.**


End file.
